


Wu down

by BlueMushroomDevil



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Finger Sucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil
Summary: Innocent chi unblocking turns into something else.Wait chi was in this show right? I think so.





	Wu down

**Author's Note:**

> i will revive this ship if its the last thing i do

It's one of those nights. When the moon is so big you can't see anything else. When sky is filled with stars and when Mako's arm hurts like there's no tommorow. Sometimes the pain gets so enxcrutiating he can't sleep or focus on anything. It gets hard to breath, he wants scream his lungs out of the pain. He's trying his best to be quiet, as he gets out of double sized bed and makes his way to bathroom. When he finally closes the door, he slides down leaning on the wall until he hits the ground. He tries his best to even his ragged breathing. He feels the pain travel through his veins. His arm slides down his side. Mako knew that sooner or later, it would probably stop working altogether. And he wasn't sure how we would do his work afterwards. It seemes like a big handicap to him. Sweat is building on his body on several places. He hoped he wouldnt pass out like this, he wouldn't like anyone to find him like that, especially-  
There's a soft knock on the door, sleepy voice follows. ,,Mako?"  
Mako means to curse quietly, but as he opens his mouth, painful gasp comes out, which spurs the person on the other side to open the door immidiately. ,,Mako, spirits, are you alright?!" the man immidiately drops on the ground to him, his hands stop close to Mako, refraining from touching, before he knows what's wrong. ,,You're face is all red!"  
,,Wu-" Mako gasps out, meaning to tell something, he doesn't even know what. The latter notices the painful way Mako clutches his arm and understands.  
He quickly gets up and runs out of the room again. Mako actually cries out this time, not understanding, why Wu ran out. He hears some rummaging and Wu comes back with a glass. He quickly looks at Mako, while he fills the glass with cold water. He crouches back to him and brings it to him mouth. Mako gulps the water down and Wu gets up, to fill another one. Thought flashes through his mind, as he places the glass on the tub and bends over to a cupboard to take out a towel and soaks it in more cold water. Mako groans again in pain and the sound he elicits makes Wu's face twist.  
,,D-do you think helping your blood flow would help?" he asks as he sits down and gently puts the wet towel on Mako's forehead.  
It takes Mako a few moments to process what Wu said. ,,L-like-" another painful groan erupts through him and thats it for Wu.  
,,Trust me, okay?" Wu takes Mako's hand into his own. ,,I'll help you feel better."  
Mako nods, releasing his his arm from clutching on it so strongly that marks were already forming. Wu carefully inspected his arm, massaging it with his thumbs, searching for any nerves bundles. He found the first one and applied a little bit of pressure, making sure it was there. The painful moan it elicited from Mako made sure it was there.  
,,It's going to hurt, but it will all be better once it's done," Wu reassured him and in Mako's hazy state of mind, he realized that Wu was going to attempt unblock his chi. Wu took another few seconds making sure it was the right spot and then shot two fingers there. Mako groaned through gritted teeth, letting his forehead fall on Wu's shoulder, gasping for air. But he felt a slight sense of touch and movement restoring in his arm. Wu was trying to work quickly and found another bundle, unblocking it in the same manner. Mako let out an outright yell at that, which seemed to startle Wu quite a bit. Before however he could start to panick, Mako breathlessly reassured him. ,,It-it's work-" another ragged inhale. ,,-ing.."  
Wu nodded and noticed that Mako could move his fingers and the trembling became more noticable, as the flow was getting restored.  
,,Alright, tough guy, just one more," he murmured reassuringly. And soon enough, he found it and released it as quickly and efficiently he could. Mako's breath hitched, but he felt warmth spread through his arm, as the flow was getting back to normal, working quick through his system. He let out ragged sigh as he leaned on Wu for stability, noticing only now that he has been basically crushing Wu's shoulder with his fingers. He quickly released his hand and there was muffled sound of Wu trying to pretend like Mako didn't almost break his bones with his grip. Mako slowly felt the dizziness subside and then a wet towel on his forehead, wiping the sweat away. He looked into Wu's worrying eyes. He reached out with his healthy hand to pull Wu closer to him into a hug.  
,,Thanks..." he tried to recollect thoughts and placed a kiss on Wu's shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do in this situation. Well, Wu certainly didn't complain, even though his breath did hitch at that.  
,,I'm just glad I could help you." Wu said in small voice.  
Mako pulled away, but only so he could look into Wu's eyes. His own quickly darted to Wu's lips, as he reached with his still trembling hand to caress his cheek, but his still dezoriented movement resulted in ending on Wu's lips instead, who gulped. As Wu opened his mouth to speak, to clearly prompt them to get out of the bathroom, Mako slipped two fingers into Wu's mouth without even really thinking about what he was doing. Wu's eyes widened in surprise, but Mako couldn't help but notice how his pupils dilated as well. Wu whimpered in his throat, as he lapped on Mako's fingers, his own hands reaching out to caress Mako's arm in suggestive way.  
Well, that is an image that's going to stay in Mako's head forever. He felt his own cheeks burning again, but this time from arousal rather than fever. He reached out and put his other hand on the back of Wu's neck, caressing up, moving to Wu's hair and pulling on them experimentally. And as Mako thought, Wu whimpered and his eyes rolled in the back of his skull. Wu put his hands on Mako's hips and started moving his head up and down. Wu moved before to Mako, lying on his belly and bit gently on Mako's fingers. Mako sucked in breath as Wu's hands slid under his boxers and wasted no time, didn't tease him and sucked on the head of Mako's cock.  
,,D-did you have that in mind?" Mako closed his eyes, throwing his head back. ,,Wh-when you said you will take ca-care of me?"  
Wu moved his head up and down and looked into Mako's eyes. ,,W-well not exactly, but can't say," Wu closed his eyes momentarily, presumably trying to calm his own arousal. ,,That I haven't thought about this." he licked Mako's lenght from the base to tip, making Mako actually whimper.  
It's definetly been forever since anyone has done this for him and the first time anyone has enjoyed it like this. Mako pulled on Wu's hair again, who responded with a moan at the back of his throat and sped up his movements.  
,,Oh," Mako let out, biting on his lip. ,,Shit, you're so good." Mako blurted out. Wu inhaled sharply in response, thrusting his hips against the air lightly. Mako took a note of that reaction. He knew he wasn't going to last long like this, Wu's reactions just sent shivers down his spine. ,,Yes, like that, good boy." Mako felt heat in his cheeks rise again as soon as the words left him. Wu, however, visibly shivered and groaned.   
Wu likes being praised, Mako thought to himself. He noticed the drips of precum under Wu's crotch and he hasn't even touched himself. He's been focused on Mako this entire time. Mako pulled at his hair again with slightly more pressure and noticed tears dripping down Wu's cheeks, but he wasn't crying. Wu himself seemed to not notice at all what has been happening to him.   
,,Yes, that's it." Mako was getting close. Talking during sex was never his thing, it was way too embarassing and never anything to him persinally, but Wu seemed to hung on his every word, every movement. ,,Wu." Mako whined in strained voice. He was so excited, his legs were trembling. Wu sped up his pace, notiing the way Mako's breathing sped up. ,,Yes, darling," Wu made a loud noise of desperation. ,,You're amazing," Mako said breathlessly, feeling a build up in his stomach. His breathing was getting more strained. ,,Wu!" he cried out, pulling on Wu's hair hard, who moaned and stilled in his movement, squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers digging into Mako's thighs, as his mouth was filled with cum.  
Mako let go of Wu's hair, trying to catch his breath, but not taking his eyes of Wu and oh.  
Wu was coming as well, as he swallowed down Mako's cum and finally pulled his mouth off Mako's cock. He kept holding on Mako's thighs, as he stiffled one last whimper. He laid his head down on Mako's thighs, trying to calm his breathing.  
,,Come here." Mako said in weak voice, still breathless. Wu looked up on him with glassy eyes and crawled up his body as Mako pulled him into a kiss. Wu gasped, the taste of semen wasnt exactly something he'd revel in and was surprised that Mako would actually kiss him after doing something like that. They stayed like that for some time, both trying to figure out as to what the fuck just happened. Mako's coinsience was awakening and he was struggling to find words, he had no clue what to say to that. Wu, however, didn't seem to need any words, as he snuggled his head into Mako's neck, holding onto him as though his life depended on it.  
Mako hated to do it, but they couldnt fall asleep like that. ,,Wu," he said, pressing a light kiss on Wu's hair and caressing his back. Only response he got was a quiet humm, but he did feel the way Wu's heart sped up. Mako knew by now, that it had to be anxiety. ,,Let's take a shower and go to sleep."   
That seemed to calm the latter a bit, even tho it looked like his body was a liquid. Wu raised his head and bit hard on Mako's jaw and sucked in and shit, if Mako wasn't so dead tired, he'd be ready for round two.  
He let out shuddering breath and tried to think of a reason why they haven't done this sooner.   
,,Alright," Wu eventually said. ,,Let's get to bath." and as he got up he tried to pick up his last pieces of dignity like he didn't just come without touching few minutes ago.

\----END---

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love wuko


End file.
